


Dream Sequence

by pleasereadmeok



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, porn!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereadmeok/pseuds/pleasereadmeok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In your dreams you can fulfil your deepest desires.  You can do things that are not possible when you are awake.  You can walk on water, you can even fly - and you can make love with the man you want but dare not have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Sequence

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear – inspired by the recent controversial TGW preview pics and a comment from Yesfelix2 on dreaming about Matthew Goode. I can’t imagine what she meant.
> 
> I cannot tell a lie - no jokes, no dialogue just pure porn. You can practically hear the sleazy music in the background...

In your dreams you can fulfil your deepest desires. You can do things that are not possible when you are awake. You can walk on water, you can even fly - and you can make love with the man you want but dare not have.

In your dreams you can have that man do _exactly_ what you want. And you can do _exactly_ what you want to him. Everything can be perfect.

Alicia was dreaming about Finn. She wanted him – and so he came to her. 

“I want you so badly,” he whispered as he stood behind her. I want you too, thought Alicia. 

Finn’s long fingers slowly undressed her, taking his time, each item of clothing carefully coaxed from her body. Because in dreams like this you are always wearing your best lingerie – the tight black bustier was exactly right. Yes – he would love that. His hands and lips brushed over the back of her neck and shoulders and down. He didn’t bother with the complicated fastenings on the back of the bustier, he just ripped it apart to release her body. He felt for her breasts and circled her nipples. His clothes had magically disappeared and she felt his naked body behind her – his hard cock pressing into her lower back. He turned her round and kissed her so deeply she thought she might faint due to lack of breath. It was perfect. The perfect amount of pressure on her lips; the perfect amount of tongue in her mouth. Yes – that was really good.

“There’s just one problem – I didn’t believe this was going to happen – no condoms – just my fingers and tongue tonight.” Perfect. Yes that would do – that meant she would get some serious attention. 

Finn gently kissed down her throat, across her shoulders and her breasts. He sucked on her nipples in turn while his big hands massaged and stroked. His fingers ran firmly down her spine making her body tremble against his touch. Sliding over her hips and butt. Working their way under the silk of her panties – pulling them down until they dropped. He bent and kissed her stomach and his tongue found her belly button. She squirmed as he tickled inside it. He held her butt and pulled her towards his face as his tongue trickled further down. Alicia loved this moment of anticipation – the second before… He parted her lips and his hard tongue brushed against her clit. Oh that is absolutely what I want, she thought. I need this so badly.

“Bed – I want you on the bed.” Finn pulled her to the bed and Alicia did not complain – that was precisely where she wanted to be. He kissed her as he pushed her down onto the covers. He worked his way slowly down her body once more - kissing, sucking, licking and blowing on her wet skin. He touched his lips lightly over the perfectly waxed skin and opened up her legs to kiss her soft inner thighs slowly working his way up. It was exquisitely, tantalisingly, wonderfully – perfect.

Finn licked deeply into her wet folds, tasting her. Yes that was exactly right, she thought as he continued. His tongue stiffened to stroke over her clit. God yes - that was precisely where he needed to be. Stay there and don’t move from that spot. When she was close he deliberately moved his tongue away to hold her back. Alicia was having none of that. “No – stay there,” she moaned and grabbed his hair to pull his face back to where she wanted it. He lapped around her clit. He was teasing her just enough, just the perfect amount. Then his tongue was deep in her and then out, massaging her clit. There was something missing. His fingers slipped inside and she contracted round them. Perfect.

Because Alicia was dreaming, she didn’t have to be quiet, so when she came she just let go and screamed, “Oh god! Yes!” In reality she would have nudged him away from her when she was done, the sensitivity would be too much, but this was a dream so he pinned her hips to the bed and didn’t stop. He sucked her clit through his slightly parted teeth and rolled it around with his tongue. She was begging him to stop and not to stop at the same time. Her whole body convulsed and still he carried on. She was grunting and screaming his name as she came over and over again. 

When Alicia could not take any more she grasped his hard cock. Yes that would do nicely as well – bigger than she was used to. She looked forward to more dreams when he would be inside her. But for tonight she kissed down his chest and over his abs before she settled her breasts over his gorgeous cock and he started thrusting between them. She felt the firm, urgent movements, his shudder as he came and the wet hot feeling on her body. As he calmed, he moaned “Alicia”. He shifted from under her and turned her on her back. He massaged the warm liquid into her breasts and the heady, musky scent filled her brain. She felt her skin tighten as the cool air hit her wet skin and when her nipples hardened he sucked them again. Precisely what she wanted.

Finn’s fingers traced down her body while he tugged and sucked at her nipples. Every thought disappeared from Alicia’s mind – except one. Nothing existed except his finger on her clit. He was playing with her – moving inside her when she was close and back to her clit when she begged. She was grinding her body onto his finger to get the perfect sensation and swiped his hand away when he was teasing her. So again he held her down to make sure her pleasure was drawn out for what seemed like hours. When she was exhausted from begging, her head spinning and whirling, he gave her release - the perfect pressure and the perfect speed and she was lost. As she lay beside him panting, she truly understood the meaning of a word for the first time in her life. ‘Ecstasy’. 

“I want to be inside you,” Finn breathed into her ear and because she wanted it too, she grabbed his cock so tightly he gasped. In her dream she wasn’t shy or hesitant and didn’t gag - so she sucked him in as deeply as she could. She stroked the slight roughness of her tongue around his sensitive tip and his groaning grew louder and more urgent. Alicia was loving the control and so she tortured him with her tongue and mouth. Now **he** was begging, **he** was straining to come. When he was at the point of agony she gave him what he needed. Sucking and licking until “Alicia! Oh god!” and her mouth filled. In her dream she did not want to spit like usual and so she swallowed the salty, sweet, delicious liquid down. He was fighting for breath but Alicia was glowing. She had dreamt his orgasm and felt every second of it and that made her satisfaction complete.

Alicia gave his cock one last, almost chaste, kiss and then worked her way back up his beautiful body. Finn was still breathing hard and his muscles tightened as she kissed each part of him. He pulled her into his arms and they lay kissing for the rest of her dream. Alicia felt like she was floating above, looking down on the two naked and breathless bodies. Everything was perfect. 

 

Finn stroked the hair off her face and looked deeply into her eyes. “God Alicia – that was amazing,” he said as he held her tight. “I thought I was dreaming.”

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well you probably saw that one coming – no pun intended!


End file.
